hold the answer
by mitarafortunadow
Summary: [For GHOST 2013 event] — Tiga kali kesempatan, yang keempat dinantikannya. Gaara sempat berpikir Hinata sudah lelah menunggu, tapi dia tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya — / Gaara. Hinata /


**:: hold the answer ::  
**©mitarafortunadow

**{ disclaimer : **naruto © kishimoto masashi **}**

**~*o0o*~**

Tiga kesempatan, dan Gaara kembali menunggu yang keempat untuk datang.

-:-

**[1]**

-:-

Bulan Januari adalah awal untuk terciptanya kesempatan pertama. Mereka berdua satu sekolah—Gaara dan Hinata—dua orang yang tidak pernah akrab bahkan ketika kebetulan, berdasarkan undian, duduk bersandingan selama satu tahun ajaran di masa junior.

Teman satu bangku sering dipasangkan jika ada tugas kelompok, begitu juga Gaara dan Hinata. Satu tugas praktek Fisika, dua pekerjaan rumah Biologi, sebuah lembar soal Matematika yang harus diisi berdua, latihan praktek olahraga—satu tahun ajaran, dan Gaara tidak merasakan apa-apa, begitu juga Hinata. Mereka bercakap bila perlu, bertukar pikiran jika ada soal sulit, bekerja sama bila pembagian tugas terlalu berat untuk ditangani seorang diri—dalam hal ini, Hinata. Satu tahun ajaran, dan tidak ada yang berubah.

Dan begitu mereka naik kelas dan berpisah kelas, barulah Gaara merasakan ada hal yang salah.

Ia melihat Hinata sesekali di koridor, tertawa bergurau dengan beberapa teman. Ia melihat Hinata beberapa kali di perpustakaan, tampak serius membaca buku, memilih kursi di sudut. Ia melihat Hinata lewat jendela kelas ketika si gadis Hyuuga itu tampak kelelahan dalam balutan seragam olahraga dan sebuah bola basket di tangan kanan. Ia melihat Hinata yang pucat saat tertidur di atas ranjang di ruang kesehatan. Ia melihat Hinata duduk sendirian di halaman belakang sekolah, menikmati bekal makanan, tidak ada seorangpun untuk dijadikan teman. Ia melihat Hinata melangkah keluar dari koridor loker, melintasi halaman, menyadari keberadaan Gaara di gerbang depan, menyapanya, "Ah, Gaara-san,"—dan seketika, dan seketika...

_Gaara tahu dia jatuh cinta_.

Pada tawanya, pada wajahnya, pada ketenangannya, pada usahanya, pada kerapuhannya, pada kesepiannya, pada keramahannya, pada **Hinata**.

Gaara tahu dia jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Gaara tahu hanya butuh waktu sebelum ia tak kuasa menahan diri dan harus mengakuinya pada Hinata.

Kesempatan pertama datang dan Gaara melewatkannya begitu saja. Dia takut Hinata menolaknya, dan Gaara memilih untuk memendam perasaannya dalam-dalam. Ia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura dia tak pernah jatuh cinta.

Dia memilih untuk tidak tahu jawaban apa yang akan Hinata sampaikan jika ia bertanya.

-:-

**[2]**

-:-

Surat cinta di dalam loker di satu hari pada bulan November dalam tahun kedua mereka di SMA adalah sinyal hadirnya kesempatan kedua. Hinata adalah orang yang mengambil inisiatif untuk memulai dengan mengirimkan selembar kertas bertuliskan '_aku menyukaimu, Gaara-san_' dalam tulisan tangan halus dan rapi khas Hinata. Gaara bisa membayangkan rona merah yang pasti merekah saat Hinata menulis surat itu dan memberanikan diri untuk meletakkannya di loker Gaara.

Karena Gaara tahu Hinata tidak akan menolak, ia menemui Hinata usai jam pelajaran, bersandar santai pada pintu kelas Hinata meski jantungnya liar berdetak, membuat ia kesulitan untuk bernafas.

Gaara bilang, "Aku sudah baca suratmu. Mulai sekarang, kita pacaran."

Detik itu juga, Gaara ingin bunuh diri. Tapi teman-teman perempuan Hinata justru menjerit kegirangan dan mengucapkan selamat pada Hinata yang nyaris pingsan di depan kelas, tak percaya mendengar jawaban Gaara.

Kesempatan kedua; Gaara menggunakannya dengan baik. Ia pacaran dengan Hinata selama tiga bulan, lalu ombak dalam lautan romansa mereka berdebur menghancurkan karang-karang kokoh yang selama ini Gaara bangun dengan bantuan senyum Hinata yang mencintainya.

Ada seorang pemuda, saat itu, setahun lebih muda. Gaara merasa tidak perlu repot untuk mengingat namanya, tapi dia tidak pernah menyukai pemuda itu.

Menginjak bulan keempat hubungan mereka, pemuda itu mencium Hinata tiba-tiba, di depan gerbang sekolah, di depan Gaara.

Gaara tidak bersedia mendengarkan penjelasan Hinata ("Gaara-kun! Dengarkan aku! Sasuke-kun tidak bermaksud—dia hanya—aku—kami sama sekali tidak—_**Gaara-kun**_!")

Hinata menangis, dia memohon.

Gaara tidak mendengarkan.

"Ayo kita berpisah."—adalah kata-kata Gaara sebelum ia menghilang dari sekolah.

Lima tahun, kenangan mereka tenggelam perlahan.

-:-

**[3]**

-:-

Saat Gaara kembali, bermaksud untuk meminta maaf dan memiliki Hinata lagi, dia sudah terlambat. Undangan yang ditunjukkan Naruto padanya adalah tanda bahwa jika pun ada kesempatan ketiga, yang Gaara pertaruhkan bukan hanya sekedar harga diri, tapi juga hati Hinata.

_Sasuke .U. & Hinata .H._

"Dia dulu pacarmu, 'kan?" Naruto menatap Gaara yang terpaku membaca ulang nama yang tertera di sampul undangan. "Hinata-chan tidak mengundangmu?"

Gaara memikirkan masa lalu. "Tidak."

"Kalau tidak salah, Sasuke brengsek itu sudah suka Hinata-chan dari pertama ketemu waktu SMA, kau tahu. Fans berat, terus jadi _stalker_, akhirnya... yah, dia dapat yang dia inginkan, sih."

_Stalker_.

Gaara mengerjap. "Sejak SMA?"

"Yep. Adik kelas Hinata, Sasuke itu dulunya."

_Ah, jadi dia_. Gaara tersenyum pahit.

"Kau akan datang ke pesta pernikahannya? Satu undangan untuk dua orang. Aku ingin ngajak Sakura-chan, sih, tapi dia menolak. Patah hati, sepertinya."

_Kau pikir aku tidak? _"Boleh saja."

Gaara datang dan ia bisa melihat senyum Hinata sempat luntur sejenak ketika mata mereka beradu untuk beberapa detik. Jika Gaara menculik Hinata, menghancurkan pesta pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata, Gaara ingin tahu apa mereka berdua bisa bahagia bersama.

Tapi dia tidak melakukannya, lagipula, jadi tidak ada gunanya berandai-andai.

-:-

**[4]**

-:-

Mungkin sudah terlambat. Mungkin sudah tidak ada gunanya. Mungkin Gaara sebaiknya menyerah dan mencari perempuan lain saja.

Tapi yang ada di pikirannya hanya Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, dan _**Hinata**_.

Jadi, bila akhirnya datang kesempatan keempat, ketika kabar bahwa suami Hinata—iya, si brengsek Uchiha Sasuke itu, junior sombong itu, laki-laki agresif itu—meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat (dosakah jika Gaara merasa _senang_?) sampai ke telinga Gaara, ia hanya memikirkan satu hal: _aku merindukanmu_.

Gaara datang ke Tokyo, ke mansion mewah tempat Hinata tinggal dalam balutan glamor keluarga bangsawan Uchiha, berdiri di gerbang di depan kotak surat yang membuat celah sempit bagi sepucuk surat di tangan Gaara.

Dalam tulisan tangan tajam yang pasti akan mengingatkan Hinata pada sosok yang ia anggap sebagai cinta pertama, laki-laki yang meninggalkannya, pria yang melepaskannya, dan seseorang yang tak sanggup melupakannya; Gaara menyampaikan keinginannya.

**[ **_**Aku mencintaimu, masih**_** ]**

Gaara tahu dia egois, tapi dia merasa lega saat mengintip dari balik sebatang pohon, mengawasi Hinata—wanita yang semakin dewasa dan bijaksana—mengambil surat dari kotak pos rumahnya, membukanya, membacanya, dan menangis karenanya.

Gaara tahu dia tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan keempat ini terlewat.

Dia membayangkan:

_Gaara .R. & Hinata .H._

**.**

**.**


End file.
